dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Slide Boxes
Blood Slide Boxes are objects in DEXTER and the Dexter Book Series. They served as Trophy Cases that housed the blood slides that Dexter Morgan collected from many of his victims. * The first box, used prior to the end of Season 2, contained forty-six blood slides when it was stolen. * The second box, used from Season 3 to Season 7, contained forty-three blood slides when it was destroyed. Background During a planned kill, Dexter usually collected a blood slide as a trophy. To do this, he would slice a victim’s cheek with a surgical scalpel and place a drop of blood between two microscope slides. Dexter didn't always collect slides as trophies. Rather, he spent his early years simply killing. The first of his many blood slides was taken from Alex Timmons, a sniper. Thereafter, he continued to keep trophies of his kills, whenever possible. Dexter enjoyed reminiscing over his collection of blood slides. He would open the box and run his fingers gently across the top of the slides as the glass slightly clattered. At times, he referred to the slides as “friends." Dexter no longer has either of the two Blood Slide Boxes.The FBI recovered the first box as evidence in The Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation, after it was stolen by Sgt. Doakes. Dexter started a second box but, later, he deliberately destroyed it in a crematory. At all times, he kept his box hidden inside his thru-the-wall air conditioner Dexter was proud of and frequently admired his trophies. He would open the box, run his fingers gently across the slides, sometimes referring to them as “friends.” Dexter didn’t collect blood slides in his early years of killing--Alex Timmons was the first. And, in Season Seven, he decided to stop collecting them and he destroyed his second box (with 43 slides) in a crematory. Storage Dexter hid his boxes away from prying eyes within a compartment inside his apartment's thru-the-wall air conditioner. If someone went near it, he became apprehensive. The unit was fully functional, so there was little reason for visitors to tamper with it. Each box had storage for 50 slides, however, Dexter never managed to fill either one. Made with a polished oak finish, the boxes have white plastic holders for each slide, and are numbered down the sides. It's unknown if Dexter kept any identifying information elsewhere in the boxes to discern one victim from another. First Blood Slide Box Season 1 The viewers were first shown this box in the opening episode, when Dexter inserted Mike Donovan's blood slide into it next to his previous victims. The existence of this box was known to Brian Moser, Dexter's older, biological brother. As part of a game, Brian took the slide that belonged to Valerie Castillo and scraped a "smiley face" in its blood droplet. Following Dexter's murder of Jorge and Valerie Castillo, her body resurfaced as part of Brian's game. In fear that he could be identified by a child witness, Dexter nearly dumped his box overboard, in order to get rid of evidence against him. But as Dexter looked through his slides one last time remembering his kills, including those of Alex Timmons, Cindy Landon, and Gene Marshall, he noticed the smile on Valerie's slide. Feeling that this was a friendly message, Dexter decided to keep the box, and later added more slides to it. However, he did not add his brother, saying at the time of the kill that he was "not a trophy." Season 2 Sergeant James Doakes became increasingly suspicious of Dexter and stepped up his investigation of him. When he broke into Dexter's apartment in search of evidence linking him to the Ice Truck Killer, he discovered the blood slide box. Doakes was unsure of what the box exactly meant, but was determined to find out. He stole the box, locked it in the trunk of his car, flew to Haiti, and asked an old friend to have the slides analyzed. However, while Doakes was out of the country, the box was found by the FBI after Special Agent Frank Lundy named Doakes as a suspect in the Bay Harbor Butcher. When Dexter arrived home, he realized that the blood slide box was missing and panicked. Feeling that the FBI was closing in, his fears heightened when they knocked on his door and ordered him to to go along with them. Believing that he was finally exposed as a serial killer, Dexter quietly accompanied the FBI to the Miami Metro Police Department. As he was brought before Frank Lundy and Captain Tom Matthews, Dexter noticed his blood slide box sitting prominently on a desk. Dexter was told to sit down and put on gloves. Then Matthews blatantly (and somewhat coldly) asked him to explain the box of slides. In one word, Dexter said, "Trophies." Lundy agreed and revealed that the box was found in James Doakes' car and that he was their primary suspect. Dexter tried not to show his relief. Lundy, knowing that Doakes had previously attacked Dexter, assigned a protective detail to Dexter. To Dexter's surprise, Matthews instructed Dexter to analyze and match the slides. To run the tests, Dexter took the box to his lab where he placed blood scrapings from the slides into multiple tubes. As he did this, he carefully returned each slide to the box. Then he thoroughly wiped the box to remove his own fingerprints. After the tests were completed, the box was closed and returned to evidence. Later, it was shipped off to FBI archives outside of Miami Metro Homicide's jurisdiction. Season 7 Several years pass before first the box was seen again. Following the death of Travis Marshall, Captain Laguerta discovered a blood slide at his crime scene. It immediately stirred her curiosity and she remembered that during the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation, she believed that Doakes wasn't responsible. After some detective work of her own, she gained authorization to obtain (off the books) the original blood slide box. As she tried to clear Doakes' name, she found a new suspect - Dexter. Second Blood Slide Box Seasons 3 - 6 Dexter bought the second box in the finale of Season Two. In "Our Father," while Dexter was at a dentist appointment, flashbacks showed him killing Cal Rooney and adding his slide to four others already in the new box (victims that he had killed between seasons). Dexter remarked in monologue that he had met "new people." This new box was stored in the same location as the previous one - inside his air conditioner. In Season Four, Dexter moved his kill tools and blood slide box into a shed located behind his house with wife, Rita. As in his apartment, the blood slide box was hidden in a compartment inside its air conditioner. It's in this location that Dexter broke Jonathan Farrow's slide. During "My Bad," Dexter torched the inside of a shipping container where he then kept his kill tools, box, and files on potential victims. As he left, he took the blood slide box with him, not yet ready to part with it . In "Smokey and the Bandit," Dexter managed to kill Walter Kenney, a serial killer that he once admired. As he inserted Walter's blood slide into the box, it teetered and crashed to the floor. This caused the slides to fall out and one to break. Dismayed, Dexter felt that he had lost order. Season 7 The box is shown with the slides neatly placed backed inside. However, following increased pressure from Debra and the fact that Maria LaGuerta had found a blood slide at Travis Marshall's crime scene, Dexter determined that he couldn't hold onto the box any longer. After he claimed the life of another victim, Ray Speltzer, in a crematory, he took one last look at the box and ran his fingers across the slides. Then he placed the box on Speltzer's chest, said it was time to "move on," and pressed a nearby button. This forced Speltzer (and the box) to slide into the flames. Dexter bid farewell to his "friends" as the box burned to ashes along with Speltzer's body. Victims With Unknown Placing First Box * Fowls - Identified during slide show presentation. ("There's Something About Harry"''') * '''Orozco - Identified by Frank Lundy. ("'''There's Something About Harry") ' * '''Smith' - Identified by Frank Lundy. ("'''There's Something About Harry") * '''Unnamed Victim - in Santa Claus suit, probably someone already listed in the first box. Killed two weeks before New Year's Eve of 2000. ("'''All in the Family - Chapter Two") * '''Unnamed Victim - Neck sawed off with a surgical disc power saw, probably someone already listed in the first box. (Promo "'''Serial Killer by Night") Second Box ' These victims likely fit in somewhere between seasons. * [[Adam Rowe|'Adam Rowe']]' -''' Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") * [[Alfred Norris|'Alfred Norris']] - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") * [[Matt Parker|'Matt Parker']] - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") * [[Michael Rose|'Michael Rose']] - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer. ("My Bad") * [[Phillip Barnes|'Phillip Barnes']] - Identified by Dexter. ("'Swim Deep") * [[Christopher James|'Christopher James]] - Identified by Dexter. ("Swim Deep") * [[Marvin M.|'Marvin M'.]] - Identified by Dexter. ("Swim Deep") On-Screen Trophies Victims that are shown on-screen or in flashbacks having, or implied to be having, their blood collected for a blood slide. Season One Trophies ' * [[Alex Timmons|'Alex Timmons]] (flashback) - First Box ("Return to Sender") * [[Gene Marshall|'Gene Marshall' ]](flashback) - First Box ("Return to Sender") * [[Cindy Landon|'Cindy Landon']] (flashback) - First Box ("Return to Sender") * [[Mike Donovan|'Mike Donovan']]' - '''First Box ("Dexter") * [[Jamie Jaworski|'Jamie Jaworski']]' - First Box ("Dexter") * [[Matt Chambers|'''Matt Chambers]]' - '''First Box ("Crocodile") * [[Jorge Castillo|'Jorge Castillo']]' - First Box ("Love American Style") * [[Valerie Castillo|'''Valerie Castillo]] (used to frame her husband) ("Love American Style") * [[Emmett Meridian|'Emmett Meridian']]' - '''First Box ("Shrink Wrap") '''Season Two Trophies' *''Jimmy Sensio (not killed, slide washed) (It's Alive!)'' *[[Little Chino|'Little Chino']]' - '''First Box ("Waiting to Exhale") *[[Santos Jimenez|'Santos Jimenez']] ''(slide was presumably lost) ('"Morning Comes")'' *[[Roger Hicks|'''Roger Hicks]]' - '''First Box ('"An Inconvenient Lie") '''Season Three Trophies *[[Cal Rooney|'Cal Rooney' ]](flashback) - Second Box ("Our Father") *'Fred Bowman' Second Box ("Finding Freebo") *[[Ethan Turner|'Ethan Turner']]' '''Second Box ("Turning Biminese") *[[Clemson Galt|'Clemson Galt']]' Second Box ("Sì. Se Puede") '''Season Four Trophies * [[Benito Gomez|'Benito Gomez']]' '''Second Box ("Living the Dream") * [[Zoey Kruger|'Zoey Kruger']]' Second Box (Dex Takes a Holiday") * [[Jonathan Farrow|J'''onathan Farrow]] (later broken) ("Slack Tide") * [[Stan Beaudry|'Stan Beaudry']]' - '''Second Box ("Hello, Dexter Morgan") * [[Arthur Mitchell|'Arthur Mitchell']]' - Second Box ("The Getaway") '''Season Five Trophies * [[Marcetti|'Marcetti']] - (implied in flashbacks) - First Box ("My Bad") *[[Boyd Fowler|'Boyd Fowler']]' - '''Second Box ("Practically Perfect") *[[Cole Harmon|'Cole Harmon']] - ''(given to Lumen Pierce) ("Take It!") *''Alex Tilden'' - Dexter did not keep slide as he was killed by Lumen ("In the Beginning") Season Six Trophies * [[Ben and Roger|'Ben']]' - '''Second Box ("Those Kinds of Things") * [[Ben and Roger|'Roger']]' - Second Box ("Those Kinds of Things") * [[Joe Walker|'''Joe Walker]]' - '''Second Box ("Those Kinds of Things") * [[Julio Benes|'Julio Benes']]' - Second Box ("Once Upon a Time...") *[[Walter Kenney|'''Walter Kenney]]' - '''Second Box ("Smokey and the Bandit") *[[Travis Marshall|'Travis Marshal'l]] - ''(slide broken, lost at crime scene) ("This is the Way the World Ends") '' '''Season Seven' Trophies * [[Walter Monroe|'Walter Monroe']] (implied in flashbacks) - First Box ("Surprise, Motherfucker!") * Dexter quit taking blood when he killed Ray Speltzer and destroyed his slide box, making this the first season where none of his victims had their blood taken. ("Run") Season Eight Trophies * No blood slides were taken, nor were any seen. No Blood Taken Prior to Blood Slides - ''No Blood Taken'' * [[Mary|'Mary']]' '-''' ("Popping Cherry")' * '''Unnamed Victim' - ("Every Silver Lining") * Unnamed Drug Deale'r - ("Every Silver Lining") * [[Juan Rinez|'Juan Rinez]] - ("There's Something About Harry") * [[Robert Milson|'Robert Milson']] - ("Dark Echo - Chapter Two") * [[Peter Thornton|'Peter Thornton']] - ("Dark Echo - Chapter Five") * Unidentified Victim - Identified via an official website Season One - ''No Blood Taken'' * [[Brian Moser|'Brian Moser']] - ("'''Born Free") '''Season Two - ''No Blood Taken'' * [[Ken Olson|'Ken Olson']] - ("Dex, Lies, and Videotape") * [[Jose Garza|'Jose Garza']] - ("There's Something About Harry") * [[Esteban and Teo Famosa|'Esteban Famosa']] - ("Left Turn Ahead") * [[Esteban and Teo Famosa|'Teo Famosa']] - ("Left Turn Ahead") * [[Lila West|'Lila West']] - ("The British Invasion") Season Three - ''No Blood Taken'' * [[Oscar Prado|'Oscar Prado']] - ("Our Father") * [[Nathan Marten|'Nathan Marten']] - ("The Lion Sleeps Tonight") * [[Camilla Figg|'Camilla Figg']] - ("Easy as Pie") * [[Miguel Prado|'Miguel Prado']] - ("I Had a Dream") * [[George King|'George King']] - ("Do You Take Dexter Morgan?") Season Five - ''No Blood Taken'' * [[Rankin|'Rankin']]' '-''' ("My Bad") * [[Dan Mendell|'''Dan Mendell]] - ("Everything is Illumenated") * [[Lance Robinson|'Lance Robinson']] - ("Everything is Illumenated") * [[Stan Liddy|'Stan Liddy']] - ("Hop a Freighter") Season Six - ''No Blood Taken'' * [[Nick|'Nick']]' '- ("Just Let Go") * [[Norm|'Norm']]' '- ("Nebraska") * [[Steve Dorsey|'Steve Dorsey']] - ("Ricochet Rabbit") * [[Beth Dorsey|'Beth Dorsey']] - ("Talk to the Hand") * [[Alberto|'Alberto']] - ("This is the Way the World Ends") Season Seven - ''No Blood Taken'' * [[Viktor Baskov|'Viktor Baskov']]' '- ("Are You...?") * [[Ray Speltzer|'Ray Speltzer']] - ("Run") * [[Unnamed Hitman|'Unnamed Hitman']]'' -'' ("Argentina") * [[Oleg Mickic|'Oleg Mickic']] - ("Helter Skelter") * [[Clint McKay|'Clint McKay']] - ("The Dark... Whatever") * [[Hector Estrada|'Hector Estrada']] - ("Surprise, Motherfucker!") Season Eight - ''No Blood Taken'' * ('''Unknown' Victims in six-month period between seasons)'' * Unnamed Victim - ("A Beautiful Day") * [[Andrew Briggs|'Andrew Briggs']] - ("A Beautiful Day") * [[Ron Galuzzo|'Ron Galuzzo']] - ("What's Eating Dexter Morgan?") * [[A.J. Yates|'A.J. Yates']]' '-''' ("This Little Piggy") * [[Oliver Saxon|'''Oliver Saxon]] - ("Remember the Monsters?") * [[Debra Morgan|'Debra Morgan']] - ("Remember the Monsters?") Related Pages * Dexter's Kill List Gallery Blood Trophy.jpg|Mike Donovan Santos Jimenez, trophy.jpg|Santos Jimenez Cole Harmon, trophy.jpg|Cole Harmon Zoey Kruger, trophy.jpg|Zoey Kruger Walter Kenney, trophy.png|Walter Kenney Stan Beaudry, trophy.jpg|Stan Beaudry Blood slide collection.png|Collection of Blood Blood Slide Box.png|Blood Slide Box Cole Harmon's blood slide.jpg|Lumen and Cole Harmon's slide Trivia *When he was ten-years-old, Dexter went to a crime scene with Harry and took away a bloody piece of glass - a harbinger of his blood slides. * Dexter didn't collect blood trophies from at least 39 of his kills. * The blood on Valerie Castillo's smiling blood slide was scraped off by Dexter and used to frame her husband, Jorge, for her murder. * Jonathan Farrow's blood slide was broken by Dexter after he realized that he had killed the wrong person. * Cole Harmon's blood slide was given to Lumen by Dexter after she witnessed the kill. * Although Dexter collected a blood slide from Alex Tilden, he did not keep it since Lumen committed the kill. * As Dexter tried to fit Walter Kenney's blood slide into the box, it broke and all the slides fell onto the floor. Trying to regain his sense of control, Dexter began to gather them up. * Dexter collected his last blood slide from Travis Marshall, but he lost it at the crime scene and it was later found by Captain Maria LaGuerta. Category:Objects Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Deceased Category:Blood slide lost Category:Dexter's Apartment Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:First Blood Slide Box Category:Second Blood Slide Box Category:Images of Bloodslides